Summer Beach House
by ChrysanthemumWish
Summary: Lucy was just looking forward to going to a beach house with her friends. But when a haunted mansion comes into the mix, what adventures will come upon them?


**ext-align: center;"strongOMG AM I AN IDIOT OR WHAT?! Ok.. so some of you may have noticed that I deleted my two stories. AND I'M SORRY! It's just that I didn't really know where the stories are gonna go so I decided to delete them. I'm going to have a new start with these stories so I thought.. what better way than a one-shot? Well kinda a one-shot anyways. Without anymore of me blabbing on I present you... my story!**

 **-X-X-X-X-**

"Finally! Lucy sighed into her hands, she finally finished packing up everything she needed for their trip to the beach house. She admitted she may have brought a little too much for a two night stay but at least she was prepared.

"Good night..." She mumbled to no one as she plopped down on her bed. She dozed off into dream land seeming to forget everything else. It was all peaceful, quiet and relaxi-

THUD

"Whats that!?" Lucy instantly jumped out of bed from instincts and started walking over to the window of where the noise came from. She crept close and closer to find...

Natsu

"Dear Mavis Natsu what are you doing here..!? At 11:00 pm!?" She yelled.

"Rushiiiiii aren't you concerned I'm hurt?" He pouted. She was careful not to look into his eyes fully knowing she would have gave up to him.

"Why are you here Natsu?" She sighed a bit annoyed. "Don't you need to pack?"

"That's the thing.." He mumbled scratching the back of his head. "You need help packing don't you?" She said beating him to it. She had only known Natsu for 6 months but she knew well enough that Natsu can lift a boulder up to a mountain yet struggles to work a toaster. He gave in a small nod.

"Ughhhh. Fine I'll help.. where's the stuff?" She asked. As if on cue Natsu pulled out the biggest grin he could make.

"Thanks Luce you're the best." He said before running out to get his stuff from his apartment right under hers. But Natsu being Natsu obviously had to use the window.

"Yeah yeah." She muttered. It wasn't long until Natsu came back with a suitcase, clothes and everything else he needed.

Natsu didn't bring too much and his suitcase was quite big making it easier for Lucy to arrange his clothes. In fact it was super easy, but something felt weird..

"Wait... WHY AM I THE ONE PACKING FOR YOU?!" She shouted after realizing. Natsu only stared his grin faded into a puppy dog face. "Ruushii..."

"NOPE, I'M NOT GETTING TRICKED AGAIN NATSU" She exclaimed "now do your stuff! I'll just help you."

"Luucee you can do it!" He whined like a child. Honestly this kid is just way to lazy when it comes to this stuff. Lucy only shook her head in response, no way will she get tricked again. So Natsu started on where Lucy left off. Even though he didn't want to do it he didn't mind it as well, there wasn't as much to pack considering Lucy did like four quarters of it.

When Natsu finished he found Lucy laying on her bed and hopped in.

Let's get a good night sleep for tomorrow he thought.

 **-X-X-X-X-**

The blond fluttered her eyes open and the first thing to be seen was pink.

Pink..? Cotton Candy? Kofuku-San? Pink..?

"NATSU?!" She shrieked accidentally kicking Natsu making him topple onto the ground.

"Ugh"' He groaned "Luce why do you do this to me?"

She in record time rushed over to help the poor boy up "sorry Natsu." This was one of the few things Lucy was still not used to.

"What are you doing on my bed anyways?"

"I saw you , sat down and must have fallen asleep" He lied, he just wanted to make sure she didn't have nightmares again. He was like her knight in... a scarf and whatever hes clothes are.

Lucy would have scolded him but she was way to excited for their trip, no way was she going to make her day start off with the wrong foot. "Let's just have breakfast" She commented realizing she couldn't even put up arguing with Natsu today.

She danced her way around the kitchen making bacon and eggs. It took a long time since she had to make a lot more because of Natsu. Man, he can eat like a pig!

When breakfast was served Natsu didn't hesitate to dig in. Meanwhile Lucy ate her breakfast with the proper manners. "This is delicious Luce!" He complimented chugging down more bacon.

"Don't eat with your mouth open!" She scolded, honestly, this boy really needs to learn his manners... but he's fine the way he is.

After breakfast finished she got ready along with Natsu and walked down to the park where they agreed to meet.

 **-X-X-X-X-**

When arriving Lucy deserted Natsu to run over to her best friend. "Levy! It feels like I haven't seen you for months!" She hugged her tiny friend as hard as she could.

"Me too Lu-chan!" Levy said hugging Lucy with just as much strength.

Gajeel and Natsu only stared in the background leaving one word to say. "Girls..."

"Lucy gave a quick look around "where's Juvia and Gray?"

"Pshh That pervert's probably looking for his pants! Bet you now he also lost his boxe-" Natsus face then met with a fist.

"Right here flame brain" Gray walked up to the group with a sweaty Juvia trailing behind him. Before the two started fighting-(Again) Lucy led them to Gajeels Van not wanting to hear them bawl over stupid things.

Everyone got in except Natsu. "Do I have to? I can walk" He pleaded.

Lucy groaned "Hurry up Natsu" She grabbed his hand not letting him complain anymore. She sat him down and started walking away to sit by herself.

"Luce, sit with me" He whined, the car jerked, he put a hand on his mouth and stomach. Lucy felt bad for her friend and moved next to him. The car started and Lucy laid Natsus head on her lap stoking his hair and massaging his temples. Soon enough Natsu fell asleep followed by Lucy and everyone else.

 **-X-X-X-X-**

When the vehicle stopped Natsu was the first to get out kissing the ground and shouting stuff like "I miss land so much" or "I'm never going to ride a beast like that again!"

The group sweat dropped.. him being like that was quite weird, whats even weirder is he's always like that. "Natsu get up" Levy said tired of him rolling around.

He got up. "Weakling" Gajeel grunted. "What was that metal face?" Natsu responded. "Idiots" Gray mumbled loud enough for them to hear. "What was that Ice Freak?" Gajeel shot a glare. It was only a few mere seconds before the three were in a head lock shouting nicknames and insults.

The girls didn't even want any of that so they just walked off and into the beach house.

What kind of day will this be?

 **-X-X-X-X-**

Night fell and the group decided to have a little fire to roast s'mores and tell stories. They sat around each telling a ghost story and trying to creep each other out but none really worked.

Finally it was Juvias turn. "Juvias story isn't that scary but it is true. Juvia will try her best."

The group didn't expect much from the blue haired girl.. but they were definitely wrong.

"Juvia had heard that there were campers who used to always camp here at night. One night a girl called Mary-San decided to make up a story about a haunted mansion. Mary-Sans friends seemed to believe her so they decided to check the mansion out the next night. When dark fell Mary-San set up a prank to scare them, Mary-San climbed to the second floor and hid so that Mary-San can see them but they can't see her. The prank was all ready. Once her friends came in Mary-San realized Mary-San couldn't pull the rope because if Mary-San did, the chandelier would fall and crush her friends. So Mary-San. A wind blew and a voice called out.. "you always make mistakes" then the voice vanished and the chandelier came crashing down. Her friends couldn't move in time and got trapped underneath. Mary-San lost it. Mary-San dived down but Mary-San couldn't pull the chandelier to save them. Inside the crystals she saw knives. Mary-San smashed open one and stabbed herself until Mary-San heard a voice calling out "Mary no!" It was her friend. That's when Mary-San realized her friends were the ones who prancked her. Her friends were the cause of her death. That built up Mary-Sans hatred and soon Mary-San had enough hatred to kill her friends. So now who ever steps into that mansion will hear faint voices of Mary-San screaming "Nooooo" and will also see a swinging chandelier. The end"

The group gulped except Gajeel who only wore a smirk. "Gihii" He laughed.

"W-W-Well Let's all go to bed" Lucy suggested.

Everyone agreed but they had to admit. After hearing that story they couldn't sleep they were just far to scared to even turn the lights off. So they ended up just talking and trying to take that out of their mind. But Gajeel had other plans.

 **-X-X-X-X-**

It was around 3:00 am when the girls heard a knock and an open of the door revealing the boys.

"What do you guys want?" Levy said sounding pretty annoyed./p

"Remember that ghost story?" Gajeel asked, his smirkgrowing even bigger./p

"W-Wh-What about it?" Lucy stuttered./p

"Gihii"/p

Lucy couldn't take in what was happening but they were now by the haunted house. Her hand squeezed Natsu's hand she was terrified. "It's ok Luce" He comforted. The girls and guys seemed to have been doing the same with each other. When they reached the house the door creaked open on it's own.

The group jumped, something weird was definitely going on. They stepped in, the sound of Lucys and Levys trembling got louder as they stepped deeper into the house. Suddenly a voice broke the silence "It was all their fault."

"Wh-What was that?" Gray asked absolutely horrified.

"You sc-scared stripper?" Natsu took it as a chance to fight with Gray.

"W-When hell freezes flame b-breath" Gray fought back.

"Not time for arguing!" Levy protested!

"But what was that?" Lucy hugged on Natsu arm as if it was for her life.

"Tchh" Gajeel grunted and Juvia only remained silent.

The group walked further in when they reached the end of the hallway, they all turned to the right ans saw a girl standing with a knife covered in blood.

"Don't betray me" She said.

"AAHHHHHHH" They all shouted in unison but were to scared to move, eyes widened, mouths hanged open and hands sweaty. A moment of silence occured until it was broken by a laugh.

From Juvia as well. "Juvia is sorry but that was way to funny, Mary-San you can come now" The girl ran up to the group and smiled. "Juvia would like you to meet Mary-San. Gajeel-Kun, Mary-San and Juvia decided to prank you guys."

"Gihi you screamed like a girl Ash brain and you too Ice brain."

The others were furious "you know what I don't even care right now I'm going back" Lucy said giving up as she started walking back to the door

""Me too" Natsu exclaimed followed by the rest. When they walked out they realized how big the house actually was. Lucy also realized a sign saying "Property of the Clives". What?

"Does anyone know who the Clives are?" Lucy questioned out of curiosity.

"They're rich people, I heard they own a really big house thats by this beach ho- We just broke into their house didn't we?" Gray said.

A sudden light was shone upon the group. "You 6 rascals just comitted code number 53, you're coming with me!" It was a police officer.

"Oh no...

 **-X-X-X-X-**

That brings us to here, the six trapped behind bars.

"Let's play truth or dare" Natsu suggested.

"Ok sure I'll go first" Levy volunteered. "Oh and truth"

Nastu thought about this, Levy was quite an open book...Then he smirked "You had 24 hours till you die, who would you kiss, lose your virginity to as well as confess to?

Levys face was a complete tomato and Gajeels ears perked up to listen. She didn't say it too loud but just enough for them to hear "Gajeel.." The girls screamed and the boys wolf whistled. "SHUT UP" Gajeel proclaimed. Levy wanted to change the topic so badly "Ok Gray truth or dare?"

Dare" No doubt he'd choose that.

"Ok.. then I dare you to swap clothes with Juvia, including underwear" Levy may seem sweet but shes just a devil dressed like an angel.

The two finished changing and Gray honestly felt uncomfortable. "Bwahahahahaha you look so stupid Ice Princess!" Natsu laughed. "Gihi" Even Gajeel thought it was funny.

Gray hated this "Lucy Dare or dare!?" Payback time Gray thought to himself.

"What?! why no truth!?" She whined.

"Dare it is" Gray had his mind set on this. "I dare you to kiss the person you like." The laughter died down and the group seemed to stare at Lucy.

She started walking up to Natsu tip-toed and planted her small lips onto his. After a few seconds she broke it off, everyone was quiet so she broke the silence "Gajeel truth or dare?" Natsu was dumbfounded.

The game continued until the cellar was opened by a cop "Someone balied you out." The group blinked in surprise before coming out to see who bailed him out. There stood a very angry Master, a pissed of Erza and... Jellal.

"What were you brats thinking!?" Master shouted. He and Erza continued to lecture the group to their satisfaction. "Get in the damn van!" Master ordered.

"The group started walking but Lucys shirt was tugged on. Natsu took of his scarf wrapped it around Lucys waist and spun her around closer to him. He whispered "I like you too" Before their lips came crashing together.

 **-X-X-X-X-**

 **Is it just me or was that rushed? Well I'm sorry for the mistakes and the story. But I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
